That Was Fun, Let's Do It Again!
by SensationalShay
Summary: A chapter/episode story of sorts showcasing various scenes from season two. Whether it be from a different characters point of view, what may have happened during a commercial break or things they said happened but we didn't actually get to see on screen!
1. Episode 1 - Lord Baltimore - No 104

A/N: Hello all! Yay new story day! This is kind of a continuation of sorts (but not really) on my other story, All that is in Between. Same idea but this time set during season two :)

Hope everyone enjoys these little "outtakes" I have come up with and please know some will be short and some will be longer in length. Some episodes had more to work with then others LOL

I will post in order of the episodes. All episodes/chapters have been written and are ready to be posted so updates will come quickly over the new few weeks :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

Episode 1 - Lord Baltimore - No. 104

Lizzie was sitting on the edge of the bed zipping up her left boot when the sound of her phone ringing echoed throughout the silent room, causing her to jump.

Lizzie frowned at herself for being so on edge but she couldn't help it. With Berlin still unaccounted for and the ever constant feeling that someone was watching her, her nerves were shot.

Lizzie leaned over the bed and picked up her phone up off the nightstand and glanced at the screen.

Elizabeth's Irish Pub.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at the name, knowing instantly who was calling her so early in the morning.

"Keen," she said into the phone after pressing the green answer button.

"Lizzie! Good morning! Have a good sleep?" said Red whose voice was more chipper than anyone's should ever be at such an early hour.

"Yes, fine. Thank you. Where are you?" Lizzie said. She hadn't but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Oh Lizzie, you shouldn't tell fibs. It's not nice."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Red where are you? Martin was in a piss poor mood all day yesterday because you wouldn't return any of his calls. You've been gone for over a week."

Red laughed out loud.

"Ah yes, Walter Gary Martin. The inadequate imbecile who is now your boss. Lizzie, I do not answer to Agent Martin nor anyone else as matter of fact."

"Yes so you've said but see, since you thought it was a good idea to take twelve million dollars of the government's money, they are wanting a detailed receipt, so to speak, **of what you did with their money!** "

"I told them what I was going to do with the money."

"Yes, you were going to use it to get one step closer to finding Berlin."

"Correct."

"And did you?" Lizzie asked slowly. Sometimes she felt like she was talking to a child.

"I did. Not only are we one step closer to Berlin but we have a new name to check off the Blacklist."

Lizzie's eyebrows raised. "Really? Who?"

Red hadn't brought the task force a new name since the official hunt for Berlin started. Maybe that would get Martin off her back. Since he had taken over for Cooper he had been looking over her shoulder every chance he got and was making her life at work pure hell. He didn't believe she hadn't known Red before he turned himself in all those months ago.

"Phones are so impersonal Lizzie, you know that. Meet me on the steps of City Hall in twenty minutes," Red said before hanging up.

Lizzie sighed as she ended the call. He could never make things simple she thought.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	2. Episode 2- Monarch Douglas Bank -No 112

A/N: All _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show!

* * *

Episode 2 - Monarch Douglas Bank - No. 112

" _...And what was stolen?"_

" _According to the official report? Nothing."_

" _And according to you?"_

" _Everything."_

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Everything?"

Red gave her a tight smile. "Yes. Now they didn't actually carry out anything really. A few thousand in cash, gold, some paperwork. Small stuff."

Lizzie nodded.

"However, they LEFT millions, if not billions, of dollars in cash, jewels that would make Elizabeth Taylor salivate and, just between you and me, there was enough blackmail material in there to have every country in the world at each others throats."

"So it wasn't your typical bank heist. They didn't go in for the good stuff. What did they leave with?"

"Information," Red said.

"About?"

"You name it. Everyone who has ever done any kind of business with Monarch Douglas is kept record of. Every criminal in the world, including me, has done business with them. The Coldborough Brothers, the Caballero Cartel, virtually every Mafia organization in every country over the years, and other high profile gangs."

Lizzie nodded.

"And Monarch Douglas Bank doesn't discriminate either! They will do business with everyone!"

Red stopped talking and grinned once more at the woman sitting next to him. Lizzie raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"And...rumor has it...Monarch Douglas has been the bank of choice for the FBI on a number of occasions."

Lizzie's mouth dropped open slightly. "The FBI? Doing business with a criminal bank?"

"That's the rumor I heard!" Red said wide eyed as he gestured to himself by placing a hand on his chest.

Lizzie sighed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You need to take this to Harold and convince him to send you to Warsaw. As I said, you have full jurisdiction to oversee this."

"Red, if this bank is as a important as you say it is, I'm sure every type of official and unofficial from every country is doing an investigation and has been since the hit took place. What do you think I'll find something nobody else will?

Red laughed as he stared at her. "Lizzie I have full faith in you. If there is something, anything, to find in that bank, you will find it."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at the man to her right and gave him a small smile.

"Okay. I'll head back and let you know what happens."

Red nodded.

Lizzie stood up from the couch and started to make her way to the door before she stopped dead and turned back around.

"Aram is still doing some searches on Jennifer. If he finds anything at all, I'll call you."

Red lost his smile said, "Thank you."

Lizzie nodded before during around and slipping out of the hotel, nodding to both Dembe and Rosa, who were in deep conversation in the hallway, as she walked past them.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	3. Episode 3 - Dr James Covington - No 89

A/N: All _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show!

* * *

Episode 3 - Dr. James Covington - No. 89

" _Hello?"_

" _I need to talk to him. I'd like to borrow Mr. Kaplan."_

Dembe's eyebrows rose as he and Red walked out of the warehouse, side by side.

"What is it?" Red asked stepping out into the daylight.

"One moment Agent Keen," Dembe said into the phone. "Apparently Agent Keen is in need of Mr. Kaplan's assistance."

Red stopped dead as they approached the waiting Mercedes. He held out his hand to take the phone.

"Lizzie. Where are you?"

"At a graveyard. I need Mr. Kaplan's help."

"With what?" Red asked sliding into the backseat of the Mercedes.

"We found out that Covington funnels his payments through a nonprofit, the Wellbright Foundation. The foundation recently paid a man named Gordon Albee $200,000 for what was called "consulting services". Albee is actually a surgeon but apparently has been acting as a medical examiner in recent months."

"Interesting."

"And until we have something to charge him with, he's never going to talk."

"And Mr. Kaplan comes in where?"

"Albee has examined four bodies recently and I'm thinking they might have came in with all their organs but maybe left a lung or two lighter. It would takes weeks if not months to obtain the court orders," Lizzie says standing under one of the large oak trees.

"Send Dembe the address and we will meet you there," Red said before ending the call.

* * *

Lizzie was leaning against the oak tree when she saw the black Mercedes pulling up to the curb with one of the grave digging tractors and two gentlemen following behind.

She watched as Red, Dembe, and Mr. Kaplan climbed out of the car. Mr. Kaplan was once again carrying a large black handbag. Lizzie knew what kinds of things the woman did for Red but her physical appearance never failed to throw Lizzie off.

"Lizzie!" Red said to her with a smile.

Lizzie nodded before turning to greet the woman standing between Red and Dembe.

"Hello dearie."

"Mr. Kaplan thank you for coming. I really appreciate your help."

"Think nothing of it," Mr. Kaplan said with a wave of her hand.

"Lizzie, these two gentlemen have been kind enough to offer us their services. Where do we need to dig?" Red said gesturing to the men behind him.

Lizzie pointed out to the four fresh graves that were all not far from where they were standing.

"Right. Okay boys, start digging!" Red said.

They had the graves and caskets all dug up in just under an hour each. After the first one had been finished, Mr. Kaplan got to work.

Lizzie of course knew what dead bodies looked like, it was all part of her job, but even she was not prepared to watch the woman start cutting into rotting flesh.

Lizzie frowned as she turned her head away from the scene. Dembe, who was standing slightly behind them, gave her a grin. She turned back just in time to see Mr. Kaplan elbow deep into the man's body.

How was she standing the smell, Lizzie thought to herself. She could feel the blood drain from her face as the nausea started to set in.

"You okay?" Red asked putting a finger under her chair to raise her face up to him.

"I'm fine," Lizzie managed to get out. She was desperately trying not to breath through her nose.

"You don't look fine. You want to wait in the car?" Red asked.

Lizzie shook her head 'no'. She could faintly hear Mr. Kaplan speaking and but couldn't for the life of her hear the words over the buzzing in her ears.

It did register with her that Mr. Kaplan was standing up and slowly walking over to the next casket. Lizzie felt Red put an arm around her back and lead her to follow behind.

Lizzie could feel her head start to clear as the smell of fresh air enveloped her. That of course didn't last long, as Mr. Kaplan fell to her knees next to body number two and began to cut through the fabric of his suit.

The sight and smell of this one was even worse than the last, presumably because it was older than the first one.

Lizzie was once again overcome with nausea and dizziness and felt herself get a bit lightheaded.

"Here," Red said into her ear. Lizzie looked down and saw the large stark white handkerchief he was holding out to her. Lizzie took the hankie and covered her mouth and nose with it. The smell of Red immediately flooded her nose. Woodsy with a hint of spice. Maybe cloves?

Lizzie continued to take deep breaths into the hankie as she stared out into the distance. After several minutes the feeling that she was about to become violently ill started to dissipate and for that she was thankful.

She looked up and saw Red staring down at her through his sunglasses with a small smile on his face. She realized he still had his arm wrapped around her and his hand was slowly moving up and down her arm.

"I'm feeling better now," Lizzie said with a nod.

"I know. The color is starting to come back to your face. For awhile there, you looked worse than he does!" Red said grinning as he pointed to the dead man in front of them.

"Ugh," Lizzie replied with a frown.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	4. Episode 4 - Dr Linus Creel - No 82

Episode 4 - Dr. Linus Creel - No. 82

Dembe stood outside the safe house and took in his surroundings. He knew no know was around but old habits die hard.

He could hear Raymond and Mrs. Hyland speaking softly to one another inside the house, a huge improvement over their very vocal conversations earlier.

Dembe always enjoyed coming out here. The sight and smell of the woods had such a relaxing effect on him and of all the homes Raymond owned and all the ones he has used in the past, it was this one that he came back to often.

The sound of the cell phone ringing broke Dembe of his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the device, glancing quickly at the caller ID.

Ezra.

Oh God what had Agent Keen done now Dembe thought to himself with a sigh.

"Dembe," he said answering the phone.

"It's Ezra. Please tell Mr. Reddington, Agent Keen was held at a gun point just moments ago and I have taken care of the situation. FBI in pursuit. Returning to hideout B."

Dembe sighed once more as he turned and glanced through the screen door. Raymond's eyes met his. Dembe quickly turned back around.

"How is she?"

"Physically fine. Emotionally and mentally unknown."

"I'll pass along the message. We'll be in touch."

"Copy that."

Dembe then hung up the call and put the phone back into his pocket. He turned and slipped in past the screen door quietly. Dembe hated having to tell his friend bad news concerning Agent Keen. It never failed to put him in a bad mood.

Dembe had seen, heard and dealt with a lot of things over the years of knowing and working with Raymond but he was certain it would be Agent Keen who would be the death of him.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	5. Episode 5 - The Front - No 74

Episode 5 - The Front - No. 74

 **Two Hours Old:**

Raymond stood outside the large window that looked into the hospital nursery. There she was. She, Raymond thought with a chuckle.

She was suppose to be a He. He was suppose to have a son. Patrick. Or was it Alexander? Greyson? He couldn't remember which name Carla had finally decided on since she kept changing her mind each time he spoke to her.

It didn't matter to Raymond what she wanted to name him, he just wanted him here. To finally hold and touch his son after so many months of waiting.

But when Carla gave one final push and the sound of a baby screaming filled the room, Raymond's plans for his son had gone out the window. He had a daughter. A beautiful daugher. A full head of light blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, a cute little nose, and in perfect health.

When the nurse had placed the still crying baby in his arms for the first time, Raymond could swear he stopped breathing. There she was, all wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. His everything. Raymond didn't know a person could fall in love with someone else so fast but he did.

"Do we have a name?" the nurse asked.

Raymond turned his head to glance at Carla who was sound asleep from sheer exhaustion. He turned his head back to look at the baby in his arms. After looking at her little face for several minutes, he finally raised his head and said with a grin,

"Jennifer. I'll get back to you with a middle name but definitely Jennifer."

 **Eleven Months Old:**

Raymond sat outside on the steps of back porch and watched his little "Peanut" walk back and forth between him and the big red ball he gently tosses back and forth to her.

As much as he loved Carla and enjoyed spending time with her, spending time with his little girl was by far his favorite thing to do. He loved it when it was just the two of them.

He loved watching her, seeing how she saw things. She was growing like a weed and everyday she learned something new. She was a curious child that much was for sure. She wanted to know what was behind every door, drawer, cabinet, and box.

She loved colors and textures too. They had learned over the past couple of months, Jennifer would lean more towards the color yellow and the feel of grass. She was definitely an outdoors child as well, much to the displeasure of her mother.

Carla was never one for nature so it was always up to Raymond to take her out in the backyard and play with her.

Raymond didn't mind though. In fact, he loved it. That was their father-daughter time.

The feel of a rubber ball smashing into his face and a squeal of delight jared Raymond out of his thinking. Raising his hands to take hold of the ball, he grinned as he locked eyes with his Everything.

 **Four Years Old:**

The sound of the bedroom door opening softly woke Raymond up. He quickly took stock of his surroundings. At home, Carla still asleep next to him, early morning. Very early morning judging by the slight hint of light coming in through the curtains.

Raymond quickly closed his eyes again when he felt a weight climbing onto the foot of the bed. The weight slowly made it's way up the middle of the bed and, as always, over to his side. He felt the weight climb on top of his stomach plopped down.

"Daddy?" he heard whispering. "You up?"

Raymond struggled to keep a straight face when he felt the weight move up to his chest.

"Daddy?" said the voice loudly but still in a whisper. He wondered how long she was would wait this time before becoming violent. Apparently, not long. His little girl wasn't known for her patience.

"Daddy! Wake up!" said the face a little louder and with a firm squeeze on his face between her two little hands.

Raymond opened his eyes to see Jennifer sitting on top of his chest, dressed in her gingerbread men pajamas and her long blonde hair a tangled mess around her face and down her back.

"Yes?" Raymond said with a grin.

"Daddy it's Christmas, r'member?"

''I do remember but it's still early. How about we go back to sleep for a few hours and then get up? Deal?"

Jennifer frowned and shook her head, blonde curls swinging every which way. "No deal! Santa came Daddy! Don't you want to know what he brought you?"

Raymond smiled and said, "I already know what Santa brought me."

Jennifer's eyebrows rose high.

"He brought me you," Raymond said giving her a tickle.

Jennifer giggled. "You're so silly Daddy!"

Raymond smiled as he looked up at his reason for living. He never really cared one way or another about Christmas but since she was born, it was without a doubt his favorite time of year.

 **Seven Years Old:**

Raymond stood backstage, just behind the large green curtain, and watched his not so little girl preformom in her very first public recital. Backstage, not out in the audience with the rest of the parents, because you never knew who could be watching.

There she was, all dressed up in her pink leotard, pink tutu, white tights, and pink ballet slippers dancing perfectly to the music overhead. She hadn't been nervous at all which had surprised her mother. But not him.

Raymond knew she would be perfectly fine. She loved to dance for people, strangers or not. She loved the choreography, the music, and the costumes. She loved the story she could tell people just by dancing.

Raymond glanced out into the audience to see his wife sitting in the front row taking pictures with a large smile on her face. It had been awhile since he had seen her smile.

Things were becoming...complicated. Issues and problems were becoming a frequent thing for Raymond and thus that meant he had to be away from home more and more and Carla was starting to resent it.

She wanted a husband who was home every night and she didn't want to be a single parent.

Raymond's business was a sore subject for the two of them. They were fighting more often which lead to more promises and that lead to more resentment when those promises fell through.

Raymond frowned and turned back to watching his daughter. Jennifer had always been one of the biggest and brightest lights of his life but as of late she was becoming the only light in Raymond's otherwise slowly darkening life.

* * *

Red was overcome with both happiness and sadness as he watched the old home movies he had so patiently restored.

Happiness because...well he always felt happiness when he thought of his little girl. Sometimes over the years, it was the memory of her face and her laugh that got him through some of the tougher times.

Sadness because that's all she was now. A memory. All he had of her were old memories. Nothing new.

He would never get anything new with her again.

And with that thought, as the film drew to a close and left the room in darkness, grief, sorrow, and undescriptible heartache overtook any feelings of joy that he had.

As it always did whenever he thought about his little "Peanut".

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	6. Episode 6 - Mombasa Cartel - No 114

A/N: All _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show!

* * *

Episode 6 - Mombasa Cartel - No. 114

Lizzie heard the ding of the elevator overhead signaling her arrival to the penthouse floor of Red's, sorry Charles Kingston the third's, current hotel room. Lizzie mentally rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.

She had gotten a call from Dembe a little under a half an hour ago saying Reddington wanted to speak with her right away. Almost immediately after hanging up, she received a text giving her Red's location.

The St. Regis Hotel. Penthouse Floor. The Madison Suite. And the name Red was currently going by.

Lizzie had grown accustomed to luxury hotels, restaurants, and the like since working with Red so she wasn't at all shocked by the location.

Lizzie slowly stepped out of the elevator and immediately noticed Dembe standing guard just outside of a large white door at the end of the hallway.

"Dembe," Lizzie said with a smile.

"Good morning Agent Keen," Dembe replied softly as he opened the door for her to enter.

Lizzie stepped inside and looked around. From the furniture to the artwork to the flooring to the view, it all screamed money.

"Lizzie! In here," she heard to her left. Turning her head she saw Red was sitting cross-legged in the large living room watching television. She slowly made her way over to him.

"Make yourself at home! Grab one of those croissants. They make them with honey ham, goat cheese, spinach, and mushroom. They are to die for! There's coffee, orange juice, and water on there as well," Red said gesturing to the cloth lined table behind him.

Lizzie poured herself a glass of water and on second thought, picked up a croissant. She had to admit they did look good. She walked past Red and sank down to sit on the floor in front of the small coffee table in front of him.

As Lizzie took a bite, she turned her head to see what Red was watching.

"Animal Planet?" Lizzie asked.

"Very educational, Lizzie. And a great way to brush up on one's Australian accent," Red said with a grin.

Lizzie smiled and shook her head as she took another bite. They sat in silence for the next several minutes as Lizzie ate.

The show was now focusing on tigers when from behind, Lizzie heard the hotel room door open and shut softly. Turning to look, she saw Dembe walking over with a large folder in his hand. Red nodded to him and Dembe held out the folder for Lizzie to take.

Lizzie placed the folder on the table and began to comb through the handful of printed newspaper articles and letters all about wild animals.

" _So nostalgic," Red says deeply as he clicked off the TV._

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	7. Episode 7 - The Scimitar - No 22

A/N: All _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show!

* * *

Episode 7 - The Scimitar - No. 22

" _Let me know when Volkov gets a time and location with Berlin. I'll be there with bells on."_

Red and Lizzie said nothing more to one another for the rest of the short ride back to the blacksite, each in their own thoughts.

Lizzie could feel her heart pounding in her chest so loudly she wouldn't have been surprised if Red could hear it. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

He knows, she thought to herself. He knows Tom is alive. That I have him. But how? No. There is no way he can know. I've covered my tracks, I know I have.

Lizzie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying desperately to calm herself.

Dembe pulled the Mercedes slowly to a stop at the curb in front of the dark and unmarked building. Lizzie unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the backdoor.

"I'll phone when I've heard something," she whispered softly. Red nodded.

Lizzie climbed out of the car and shut the door before making her way into the private underground garage, nodding to the men standing guard.

Red and Dembe watched her until she stepped into the elevator and out of sight.

"She's panicking. She knows you know," Dembe said softly.

"No. She thinks she's still in the clear. But yes. She's panicking," Red replied. "Her plan, if she even has one, is starting to fall apart."

"Because she knows you are getting closer to finding out?"

"No. Tom's told her everything he knows. His usefulness is starting to run out and she doesn't know what to do with him now," Red says.

Dembe watched his boss and friend in the rearview mirror as he spoke. "She can't keep him locked up forever. Do you think she'll kill him?"

Red stayed silent for several minutes, toying with the brim of his fedora on his knee.

"No," Red finally said. "She is angry and hurt but she won't kill him. Lizzie is many things, good and bad, but a cold blooded killer is not one of them."

Red glanced back into the direction of the building he was frequenting more and more.

"She'll come to me sooner or later," Red said. "She won't have a choice.

Dembe put the car into drive and slowly pulled away from the curb.

"What about this Volkov?" Dembe asked as he drove. "Do you think he will come through?"

"Yes. He will set up the meeting with Berlin and then we can get this little matter cleared up."

"And you still want to follow through with your current plan?"

"Yes," Red replied. "I know you don't agree with it Dembe. I know you think Berlin should just be killed and be done with it, but in the long run it will be worth it."

Dembe pulled the car to a stop at a red light and he once again glanced in the mirror at the man who sat behind him.

"Agent Keen will not be happy. She would want you to kill him as well, for different reasons than me of course."

Red laughed humorless. "Don't worry about Agent Keen my friend. I'll deal with her too."

Dembe grinned and shook his head. His Brother was a far braver man than anyone he had ever known.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	8. Episode 8 - The Decembrist - No 12

A/N: All _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show!

* * *

Episode 8 - The Decembrist - No. 12

" _There's nothing wrong with you."_

Red whispered into her ear as he held her close. He could feel Lizzie tighten her hold on her jacket in front of him.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her forehead once more. He hated seeing her upset. She should never be sad. None of this was suppose to happen.

His Lizzie should always be filled with happiness or at the very least contentment. She was never suppose to be HERE.

He had failed her once more he thought to himself with a frown.

Red rubbed his face into her hair and inhaled.

The last time he had the privilege of holding her she had been wearing perfume. Miss Dior. He knew that was her current favourite. The perfume had overwritten her own personal smell which had disappointed him that day. The perfume was very nice and worked very well with her body chemistry but he had desperately wanted to smell HER.

He had gotten small and shorts whiffs of her smell over the past year but nothing strong enough to really describe it.

Until today.

At that moment on that old and filthy fishing boat, Red had finally gotten to smell just Lizzie.

As he held her tight and swayed them back and forth to help calm her, he could finally describe Lizzie via scent.

Earthy yet floral. Fleshy yet delicate. Stimulating yet relaxing. Arousing yet maternal.

Completely feminine.

If he could find a way to convince that old Russian chemist he met sometime ago to create and bottle her scent, Red would no doubt make his next fortune. Legally too! Women (and men!) would be flocking to department stores around the world to buy a bottle of Miss Lizzie.

Red slowly rubbed his cheek against Lizzie's as he held her. Time stood still for the longest time until Lizzie slowly began to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie whispered as she brushed at the wet spot on the shoulder of his suit jacket.

"It's okay,." Red replied softly as he reached for the white hankie he always carried with him.

Lizzie accepted the hankie and wiped at her eyes and nose. She took one last deep breath and looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"No. I'm really sorry Red," Lizzie said locking eyes with him.

Red smiled and brushed the hair away from the sides of her face.

"As I said, it's okay," he said.

Lizzie gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," Red said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly lead her out of the dark room Tom had been in just hours ago.

Red and Lizzie walk slowly off of the boat, with Dembe trailing closely behind. As they made their way down the long dock, Lizzie immediately noticed Red's black Mercedes and a running yellow taxi behind it.

Before she could speak, Red said, "I have another piece of business to attend to before I can call it a night Lizzie. I called you a cab. Jacob will take you back to your hotel or wherever you need to go."

Lizzie nodded. She would never admit it but she was kind of sad she wouldn't be able to sit in the backseat of the Mercedes talking softly with Red while Dembe drove up front.

"Believe me, I would much rather be enjoying your company but I can't put off the gentleman I'm suppose to meet with. It's very important I see him tonight," Red said as he opened the backdoor to the taxi.

"No, no it's okay. I'll be fine," Lizzie said to him.

"I will call you later on when I arrive back at my hotel," Red said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Lizzie smiled and nodded as she stepped into the cab and Red shut the door. He leaned into the passenger side window and spoke with the cab driver, giving him her address and slipping him some money.

Red stepped back to stand next to Dembe and Lizzie gave them both a little wave as the taxi pulled away and into the night.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	9. Episode 9- Luther Braxton Pt 1 - No21

Episode 9 - Luther Braxton Part 1 - No. 21

A/N: Remember all _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show. This takes place before the start of the episode:

* * *

As Lizzie stepped outside the door of her current motel and into the early morning light, the first thing she noticed as she turned around was the idling black Mercedes parked next to her car.

Lizzie takes a deep breath as she tossed her keys into her bag and slowly made her way to the all too familiar vehicle.

Lizzie walked up to the car, opened the passenger side back door and got in. In the seat next to her was Raymond Reddington, looking way too cheerful for such an early hour.

"Good morning Lizzie!" Red said with a smile.

Lizzie grunted as she clicked her seat belt into place as Dembe pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"Going to be a bit chilly but otherwise lovely day if those channel five weather guys are to be believed. The channel four weather guy, you know the one with the gray beard? He says it should be a rather nice weekend." Red said. "Although, that stunning young woman over on the Weather Channel says we might get a little rain Sunday afternoon. You know the one I'm talking about? She has the long chestnut brown hair with the blonde highlights, always wears a light shade of pale pink lipstick and has a rather nice pair of…."

"OH MY GOD!" Lizzie shouted. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE WEATHER?"

Red grinned at Lizzie's outburst. "Just making small talk Lizzie. I'm sorry I have been monopolizing the conversation haven't I? What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything but the weather!" Lizzie said with a frown.

Red continued to grin at the woman next to him.

"How about we talk about why you were parked outside my motel at seven in the morning. What do you want?" Lizzie asked.

"I thought it would give us time to talk before I make my leave." Red says.

Lizzie whipped her head around. "Leave?"

She could feel her heart start to beat quickly as panic and dread began to take over her body. He was leaving? Was he changing his mind about working with her and the FBI? Oh God.

"There's no need to look so alarmed Lizzie. Calm down." Red said as he took her hand. "I'm just leaving the country for a few days and we won't be able to make contact with one another. That is all."

Lizzie exhaled in relief. "Oh."

Red smiles as he continued to rub her hand. "I must say Lizzie it warms the cockles of my heart to know how much you care about me."

Lizzie rolls her eyes. "I was only concerned about how your leaving would affect the Task Force. Nothing more."

"Of course." Red said, grinning.

Lizzie pulled her hand away. "So where are you going?"

"Hong Kong. I'm best man at a friend's wedding. Along with making a few business deals, I will no doubt be swarmed with best man duties." Red said.

Lizzie's eyebrows rose upward. "You're someone's best man?"

Red turned his head to one side as he looked at her. "Indeed. Why is that so surprising?"

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends?"

"Well that's true I suppose but if I did, Patrick would surely be one."

Lizzie shook her head.

"What?" Red asks, watching her.

"Nothing. Just the thought of one criminal standing next to another criminal as he recites his wedding vows seems rather...odd."

"Oh Patrick isn't a criminal Lizzie. He's a very well respected, highly intelligent, well to do businessman. One of the richest men in Hong Kong and in the world really. He sits on countless boards for companies, hospitals, charities, you name it."

"Then why is he hanging around with you?" Lizzie asked.

Red smiled. "I met Patrick back when he was in college. Even as a young kid I could tell he had tremendous promise. Long story short, I gave him the money to start his business."

"Ah."

At that moment, Dembe pulled up across the street from the Blacksite and parked at the curb.

"Well I guess I'll see you when you get back?" Lizzie said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yes." Red said with a nod.

Lizzie opened the car door and stepped out. Before she could shut the door however, Red's voice stopped her.

"And Lizzie? Be safe. Relax and spend the time catching up on paperwork. Don't go off and do something foolish while I'm away."

Lizzie frown as she looked inside the car. "Red I can take care of myself."

"Lizzie I'm serious. Don't leave the city, don't take on any new cases. I'll be back in a few days and then we can get back to work. I won't be here to help you if you get into trouble."

"Red I told you…"

"Elizabeth." Red said firmly, causing her to stop talking. "I mean it. Stay put."

Lizzie sighed but nodded. It wasn't like they would have a case until he got back anyways she thought.

"Okay. I'll tread around town very softly until your return."

Red stared at her saying nothing.

"I promise." Lizzie said, raising up her left hand.

After a few moments, Red nodded. "Have a good day."

Lizzie smiled.

"Have a safe flight." she said before shutting the door and turning to make her way across the street with the sound of the Mercedes pulling away behind her.

* * *

Silence filled the room as Red slowly looked out the small glass window that was in the middle of the metal door. He immediately noticed a dark shadow walking slowly down the hall.

Female he thought as the shadow got closer. About five foot seven, one hundred twenty pounds give or take.

After several seconds, Red could finally see the person the shadow belonged to.

Lizzie. I told her to stay out of trouble Red thought with a frown. She promised.

He watched as Lizzie made her way down the long hallway with her gun raised. Just before she could pass by him, Red made a quick grab for her gun and wrapped his arm around her neck. After a split second, he felt her relax when she caught a whiff of what he guessed was his aftershave. He let her go and spun her around to face him.

" _What the hell are you doing here?"_

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	10. Episode 10- Luther Braxton Pt 2 - No 21

**Episode 10 - Luther Braxton Part 2 - No. 21**

* * *

" _...I can confirm that the whereabouts of Raymond Reddington are unknown."_

Red took another sip of his drink as he watched Kat Goodson give her little press conference. While she was an attractive woman with plenty of smarts, Ms. Goodson had always been a follower. A soldier to some extent. Always took and followed her orders to the letter.

Red knew that while it was her that had officially ordered the air strike on the Factory, it was not her idea.

Red sighed as he picked up the remote and clicked off the TV. Silence filled the dimly lit room.

My God, he thought to himself, what a giant clusterfuck! While Red himself preferred not to curse as he had always felt it was very unbecoming for a gentleman, that's what it was.

With Alan Fitch gone and a new leader of his organization ascending the throne, so to speak, things were going south in a hurry. Fitch always believed Red had control of the Fulcrum and as such was able to keep the wolves off Red's back. If Red stayed out of their way, they would stay out of his.

After twenty years, that was no longer the case. The new "Director" had no intention of making deals with the "Concierge of Crime". He wanted Raymond Reddington dead. Period.

Red sighed as he raised his glass to his lips.

That wasn't even the worse part of the huge mess he had found himself suddenly in.

Lizzie.

While normally the name filled Red with happiness, tenderness and hope; tonight he felt nothing but pain, dismay and sorrow.

Things had been so good between Lizzie and himself since the moment they had shared on that fishing boat. She had finally started opening up to him. They were closer than ever before. Even when they met face to face at the Factory, she had admitted she came there because she cared about what happened to him. That single admission had meant the world to him.

Red thought back to the few minutes they shared alone in the boiler room. She had used words like "together" and "we" and "you and I".

He knew outwardly he showed little to no emotion but inside he was overcome with joy at her words and actions.

And now…

Now, everything that had been between them was in a pile of smoking ruins.

Red frowned as he remembered the look in her eyes as she sat in that chair. It had been the look of a woman who just had her heart broken into a million pieces. She truly believed he didn't care for her. That he only wanted her so he could get his hands on the Fulcrum.

And yes, if he had possession of the Fulcrum it would make his life and hers so much easier and safer but that was not the reason why he wanted to be a part of her life.

Red knew he had a long fight ahead of him, in more ways than one. He knew he should be worried about the "Director" and his faction but he wasn't. Not that night anyway.

He was worried about what he was going to do about Lizzie. How was he going to make her believe him? What could he say or do to make her understand the depth of his feelings for her?

Red sighed once more and as he tossed back the last of his drink, a quote he remembered reading once popped into his head:

You have to fight through some bad days to earn the best days of your life.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	11. Episode 11 - Ruslan Denisov - No67

" _Well I hope you find him detective. Good luck."_

Lizzie says before ending the call. Thirty-two years, she thought to herself sadly. Lizzie knew if she was in the privacy of her room, she would've let the burning behind her eyes take over but as she was walking down the grand staircase of the very crowded hotel and no doubt being watched, she knew she had to stay focused.

Exhaling and blinking quickly she began walking through the stunning hotel lobby. She had to admit, it was gorgeous. Lavish in its design, old world luxury, Uzbekistan history everywhere you looked. And money. Lots and lots of money.

Just the place Raymond Reddington would feel at home she thought. She was suppose to meet with him over an hour ago for dinner. As he, or rather Dembe had not phoned her, she was hoping her not so subtle hints were beginning to take effect.

As she approached one of the hotel's private restaurants, she heard music playing. Some sort of ukulele and accordion solo?

Stepping inside the smoky and dimly lit room, she immediately saw Red sitting alone at a table for two sipping on his after dinner glass of brandy. She didn't see Dembe but knew the man was somewhere close by.

Red noticed her right away and wave his hand for her to join him.

"Lizzie! You're late." Red said with a smile.

"Yes." Lizzie stated as she took the chair next to him. A dark haired waitress instantly came to the table.

Red began speaking what she guessed was Uzbek even though she didn't understand a word he was saying. The waitress smiled brightly and nodded before walking away.

Red once again turned to face her with a smile on his face. He looked her up and down before saying, "Lizzie you look lovely as always. The hairstyle and red lips are very becoming to you."

Lizzie gave him a nod and a polite smile but said nothing.

"You really missed an extraordinary meal Lizzie! The Chef here is one of the most famous in Uzbekistan. Makes the most incredible mutton and shurpa you've ever tasted! He would make a fortune if he were to move to the US." Red said. "Why didn't you join me?"

Lizzie wanted desperately to roll her eyes but instead she said, "I had dinner in my room. Let's talk about Ruslan."

Red cocked his head to one side. "What did you have? For dinner. What did you have?"

Lizzie frowned. "I don't know. Some sort of salad. I didn't care for it. Ruslan?"

"What was it called? What didn't you like about it? What was in it?" Red asked quickly.

"What? I don't know! Green onions, chili peppers I think, had parsley on top I thought but I think it was something else. I don't know. It doesn't matter." Lizzie said frustrated.

"Must have been Slotah Bukhori. Yes you wouldn't like that." Red stated. "And you're right, it wasn't parsley. It was cilantro. You don't like cilantro."

Lizzie sighed. "Right. Now about Ruslan? Have you spoken with him?"

Just then the waitress returned carrying a tray. She placed a small dessert plate and glass of brandy in front of Lizzie. Red smiled and spoke quickly to her before she nodded and walked away.

"Baklava Lizzie. Try it. The pastry chef here makes it in the tradition way except for mixing the honey with...are you ready?" Red said, smiling. "Pomegranate juice and orange flower water! Can you believe that?"

"Red! Ruslan." Lizzie said firmly. She was getting more and more frustrated. Another side stepping attempt and she was leaving.

"Lizzie relax. I told Ruslan the State Department was open to an investigation. He didn't seem to care for that though. He knows an investigation of that kind will take weeks if not months. I told him I would get back to him after I made a few calls." Red stated as he took a sip of his drink.

Lizzie's eyebrows rose.

" _You told Ruslan the State Department was open to the idea of an inquiry?"_

" _You haven't touched your baklava."_

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	12. Episode 12 - The Kenyon Family - No 71

Red and Dembe were silent as the elevator rose to the top floor of the Audrey apartment building. The security specialist whom Red had hired to prepare Lizzie's apartment had called and said he and his men were finished if Red would like to oversee the final product.

When the elevator doors opened, the two men stepped out. Directly in front of the elevators was the front door, which was standing wide open. Red slipped off his hat as he inspected the new front door he had requested be changed.

"Mr. Reddington! Good afternoon, Sir." said a middle aged man walking to the pair.

"Mr. Pollack. Leaving the front door open isn't exactly the best security is it?" Red asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"My men are beginning to clear out our equipment Mr. Reddington. No caused for alarm I assure you." Mr. Pollack said with a smile.

Red nodded before gesturing to the front door. "So this is the door that took three weeks to arrive?"

"Yes Sir. Per your request to ensure that the security measures didn't take away from the beauty and charm of the apartment, we had to have that door custom made. On the outside it looks just like all the others in the building. Double door, wood, decorative design at the top and bottom, creamy white in color but the door itself is completely different. It's reinforced steel over solid concrete and has five inch mounting screws that were drilled into a steel beam we also installed. If anyone were to try and kick this door in, it would no doubt break their foot and leg instantly."

Red nodded but said nothing.

"Come see the rest." Mr. Pollack said, gesturing into the apartment.

"Let's start with the windows, which as you know were the main focus of security measures." Mr. Pollack said nodding at the floor to ceiling windows across the room. "These as well as all the windows in the house are of course bulletproof and fireproof. You could set off a small rocket into those windows and you would barely feel the impact."

"What are those?" Red asks pointing up at the ceiling.

"Those are thermal heat scanners. Cutting edge technology right there. We have those all around the inside of the apartment, just outside the front door and out on every balcony. They can filter out any atmospheric obscurants such as fog, smoke or pollution. They work in any type of weather; rain, snow, hail, sleet, what have you and work regardless of time of day or night."

"If there is a fire in the kitchen, will it filter out that smoke as well?" Dembe asked softly from behind Red.

"Yes indeed." Mr. Pollack said with a nod.

"What else?" Red asked.

"See the fire sprinkles up there as well?" Mr. Pollack pointing to the ceiling. "Not only will they spray water but also pepper spray if need be."

Red's eyebrows rose. "Pepper spray?"

"Yes, Sir. Another "just in case" feature I installed." Mr. Pollack stated with a smile. "Also, in the event of a fire inside the home, only the sprinkler closest to the fire will activate, spraying water directly on the fire and leaving the rest of the house dry and secure. Same with the pepper spray effect."

"So if I'm in the room when the pepper spray goes off, I get hit with it as well?" Red asks.

"Oh no, Sir. Which brings me to our next feature." Mr. Pollack says as he points to the security control panel on the wall next to the front door. "This is one of three main control panels for the entire house. The other two are located in the panic rooms and smaller ones have been installed in the master bedroom and kitchen. It has body scanning, fingerprinting, eyeball and voice recognition to gain access into the home. Once the workers leave I will scan and upload who you want in the home. You can add as many people as you want. It also will scan animals. Once I've scanned those who you deem safe, the pepper spray effect will not point in the direction of those individuals, should it be set off for any reason."

"You said it needs body scanning, fingerprinting, eyeball and voice recognition to gain access into the home. Will I need to do that every time to get into the front door?" Red asks.

"That's up to you Sir. You can set it to need all four things before it will allow entry or set it to just do a full body scan when you walk up to the door. Once it deems you safe to enter, the doors will unlock and open for you or if you choose, it will just unlock the security block and then you will be able to insert a standard key into the door lock. Whichever you prefer." Mr Pollack states. "I recommend doing no less then two of the four. Just to be safe."

"What happens if there is an emergency or a break in? Say if someone poses as a flower delivery man or UPS?" Red asks.

"The scanners have the ability to sense a conflict or a struggle. The place will go into immediate lock down. No doors will open, the steel window coverings will come down and the local police, my security company and you will be notified right away." Mr. Pollack says.

"You mentioned panic rooms. How many did you install?" Red asked.

"Two Sir. One just off of the kitchen and one in the master bedroom. Both are identical in features and supplies. Once activated, the cameras and microphones will switch on and you will be able to see and hear everything that goes on inside the apartment. The satellite phone will also be turned on and ready to use. Both are also stocked with all the items you requested which makes them far larger and more comfortable than your standard panic room." Mr. Pollack said. "Double size bed, small kitchenette, table and two chairs, fully operational bathroom and we've filled it with enough food and water to last a year if not longer. I left the rooms open if you would like to go look?"

"Go have a quick look around Dembe." Red said. Dembe nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Does the system have to be manually activated or does it do it on it's own.?" Red asks.

"All on it's own, Sir. It turns on and off as you go in and out of the home. Once it scans you, you won't have to do anything." Mr. Pollack says.

Red nods.

"The White House and Buckingham Palace would be easier to break into than this apartment." Mr. Pollack said with a chuckle.

"Seeing as both The White House AND Buckingham Palace have, in fact, been broken into in the last 5 years, that doesn't give me a very warm feeling Mr. Pollack." Red stated.

"Just a figure of speech Mr. Reddington. This apartment is one of the safest homes in the world to date. James Bond's Agent Q couldn't come up with anything better!"

Red squints his eyes and gives a small grin. "Quite full of yourself aren't you Mr. Pollack?"

"I'm just very confident in mine and my team's work, Sir."

Red nods just as Dembe returns and gives Red a quick nod of approval.

"Everything looks good Raymond." Dembe says softly, taking his place next to Red.

"Sir, don't you want me to show how the panic rooms work?" Mr. Pollack asks.

"That won't be necessary. I know enough to get by and seeing as I won't be the one living here, we don't need to waste time with teaching me the ends and outs." Red states. "I will phone you once the woman who will be living here moves in and you can go over it with her."

"Yes, Sir." Mr. Pollack says. If he was surprised by Red's statement, he didn't show it.

"Now is there anything else this apartment needs to be safe?" Red asks.

"I can't imagine what. If it does, I don't know about it!" Mr. Pollack said laughing. Dembe gave off a very small grimace.

Red turned to Mr. Pollack and took a step forward. "Mr. Pollack I hired you to complete a very important job. The most important job I think I've ever hired anyone to do. To keep the woman who will be living here safe while she is off her guard, while she is alone and while she is sleeping. I take this job very seriously and I expect you to do the same. I have killed for far less."

Mr. Pollack stared slack jawed but said nothing.

"I once shot a bellhop in Belize for bringing me a duck down pillow when I specifically asked for goose." Red stated. "Don't look so shocked. I was doing the hotel and the world a favor. No one that stupid should be allowed to live."

Red took another step forward. "If anything at all happens to this woman while she is in this apartment, you will not have long for this world. So, I ask you once more. Is there anything else this apartment needs to be safe? "

Mr. Pollack swallowed but returned his stare. "No Sir. The security in this apartment is foolproof. The woman who will be living here will be totally, perfectly and completely safe and secure against anything, at anytime. I guarantee it."

Red continued to stare at him for a moment before giving him a nod. "Very well."

As Dembe spoke with Mr. Pollack about the deposit of his final payment, Red made his way over to the large windows and looked out at the sparkling blue Potomac River. The sky and river seemed to almost blend together in perfect color.

Red smiled at the thought of Lizzie standing where he was, enjoying the view every evening after work with a glass of wine in her hand.

* * *

The black Mercedes pulled into the underground Blacksite garage and parked next to the large set of metal elevator doors. Dembe turned off the car and started to opened his door before being stopped by Red's voice in the backseat.

"No need to get out Dembe. I won't be long."

Dembe nodded silently. Red stepped out of the car and put on his hat before slamming the door shut and making his way past the guards at the elevator. Red smirked and gave them a nod as he stepped inside.

On the outside Red looked as he always did; calm, collected, detached. Inside however, he was quite nervous which surprised him. He didn't care to go into the reasons why.

The elevator doors opened loudly and he stepped out. Looking around he saw several of the staff look away quickly when they saw who it was. Other than the core members of the Task Force, with the exception of Agent Mojtabai, the workers at Post Office were scared to death of Raymond Reddington. Red smirked once more as he made his way to Lizzie's office.

Upon entering, he saw she wasn't at her desk but her things were. Red reached for the plain white envelope inside his jacket pocket and placed it on her keyboard. He slowly walked over to the spare chair in front of her desk and sat down; slipping off his hat as he did so.

As Red sat alone in the office, he took the time to think. Deep down, he knew she wouldn't take the apartment, at least not now. She was still too angry to accept anything from him no matter what he said to her. He hoped, however, that as time passed she would reconsider. Maybe if she just went and looked at the place….

The sound of Lizzie opening her office door brought Red out of his thoughts. He looked up and gave her a small smile. She shut her door and made her way over to her desk.

" _ATF's have been over the grounds. They've searched the buried containers. If you're wondering about what you stored there, it's long gone."_

The End!

A/N: A little long but I hope you enjoyed it! Review :)


	13. Episode 13 - The Deer Hunter - No 93

As he stepped out of his black Mercedes, Raymond Reddington turned his face up to the sky and took a deep breath.

"Ah! Do you smell it Dembe?" Red asked the large man next to him. "Spring is coming."

Red always enjoyed Springtime in Washington DC. Freshly mowed grass, the water fountains clean and clear and the sight of the cherry blossoms trees alone were worth a visit to the Nation's Capital.

Currently, it was the last place Red would like to be in. Washington in the winter was stark white, densely foggy and finger snapping cold!

The only reason he was even in the US this time of year was because of Elizabeth Keen. For days he had been trying to figure out a way to get Lizzie to join him somewhere _,_ ANYWHERE that wasn't here!

On his yacht in Saint Tropez, the little bungalow in Bora Bora, to his villa in Hvar or hell he'd even settle for going to that little Hawaiian beach house he acquired last year if she wanted to stay in the United States! Anywhere, away from all this cold!

However, as things were now, that wasn't going to happen. Which is why he was standing outside George Washington University in hopes of speaking to the woman responsible for him being here.

"I believe we are too late Raymond. Agent Keen's car is already in the parking lot and her cell phone went straight to voicemail." Dembe said.

Red sighed as he began walking into the school. He had hoped to catch Lizzie before her class started.

"May I help you, Sir?" asked the young security guard standing just inside the door.

Red flashed a smile. "Yes I'm meeting someone. She's teaching the crime investigation class."

"All of our forensic classes are in the psychology wing. Go all the way down this hall and take a right. The signs will point you the rest of the way." The young man said.

Red nodded his thanks before walking down the long hallway. Even without the posted signs he would have had no trouble finding which classroom Lizzie was teaching in. As he turned the corner he spotted a large white dry erase board that said "Special Guest and Speaker Elizabeth Keen" written in bright red marker.

Dembe opened the door and they silently walked in. The classroom, while small, was already full. He noticed Lizzie right away standing at the head of the class speaking with an older man, whom he guessed was the regular teacher.

It was too late to speak to her now. Red sighed taking off his hat and turned to Dembe, "Leave a message on her phone. Tell her I want to meet at the corner of Virginia and 23rd Street in three hours."

Dembe nodded and quietly stepped outside as the teacher's deep voice silenced the talk of the students.

While he waited for Dembe, Red looked around the room. It was a sea of jeans and flannel. He noticed several students trying to be clever and text on the phones that were in their laps and a few looked to be half asleep in their seats. Red only saw four, maybe five of them were actually listening to what was being said and not just in a daze.

This was the next generation in law enforcement and very likely the FBI. These were the people who would be hunting down him and his clients to "bring them to justice". Red couldn't help but chuckle. It was clear he had very little to worry about. The sound of Lizzie's voice brought his focus back to the head of the room.

"Hello. My name is Special Agent Elizabeth Keen and I've been with the FBI for almost five years now. I was a member of the mobile emergency psych unit in New York City until about a year ago when I moved to DC and since then I've been a full time field agent. I have a degree in forensic psychology and I specialize in criminal profiling."

Red could help but smile as he watched Lizzie speak with such competence and intelligence. If anyone could teach this group of half wits anything, it would be her.

Dembe slipped silently back into the room and spoke softly into his ear, "I left the message."

Red nodded before he placed his hat back onto his head and turned to leave. As he stepped back out into the hallway, he could hear Lizzie begin speaking about "The Deer Hunter".

" _Our suspect is patient, calm. He likely spends hours scouting his prey. He is only interested in big men. The ones that are hard to take down."_

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	14. Episode 14 - T Earl King VI - No 94

Episode 14 - T. Earl King VI - No. 94

" _This phone belonged to a boy in the port of Lisbon. Pictures of the kidnapping. Find the jackals who took Madeline and they'll inevitably lead you to the Kings."_

Lizzie sighed as she flicked through the pictures on the cell phone.

"This is going to be a hard sale Red." Lizzie said looking up at him.

"How's that? The Kings' main order of business is human and material contraband. I'm sure you could obtain hundreds of millions of dollars in stolen goods." Red said sitting back down in the motel chair.

"Not the Kings per say but Madeline. You want us to help one Blacklister to catch another Blacklister." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie I told you, Madeline Pratt is a valuable asset. To me and to the FBI." Red stated.

"And I told you, she tried to kill the both of us!" Lizzie said with a frown.

"My goodness Lizzie, if I held a grudge for every person who's ever tried to kill me…" Red said with a chuckle. "Sometimes you have to look at the bigger picture!"

Lizzie shook her head. "Fine. I'll take it to Cooper and see what Aram can dig up."

"Excellent!" Red said with a smile.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows after several silent moments. "Is there anything else?"

Red pursed his lips. "Not necessarily. I have a few minutes to kill. I thought we could talk."

"About?"

Red shrugged but said nothing. He glanced around the room, taking in the details of the space. Lizzie noticed his gaze fell on the bed.

He can't possibly know the Fulcrum is under there Lizzie thought to herself. She tried to keep her face blank of expression but could feel her heart start to pound. Red turned to look back at her and after a moment he gave her a small smile.

"What?" Lizzie asked softly.

"You look tired. Did you not sleep? Not surprising, on that hard thing. You know the mattress at your new apartment would make you feel like you were sleeping on a cloud." Red said.

Lizzie sighed at him bringing up her living situation once again. "I slept fine."

"Many sleep studies have found that sleep deprivation causes a wide range of problems for both men and women. Not only does it cause depression, weight gain, high blood pressure, irregular heartbeat, anxiety and even heart attack and strokes but it also impairs your attention span, concentration, reasoning, memory and alertness. All very dangerous in your line of work Lizzie." Red said.

Lizzie said nothing as she watched him speak from her spot on the bed.

"It also ages you terribly. Lack of sleep breaks down skin collagen; the protein that keeps skin smooth."

"Are you telling me I look old?" Lizzie asked indignant.

Red laughed. "Not at all Lizzie. You look as young and youthful as you did the day you walked up to me as I was shackled to that metal chair!"

Lizzie frowned. "Seeing as that was just over a year ago that's not really a compliment."

They fell into a comfortable silence for several minutes until Red gave her a grin.

"You know what else they say suffers from no sleep?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Your interest in sex. Not sleeping enough kills your sex drive."

"Okay that's enough chit chat! I need to get ready for work now so please leave!" Lizzie said as she jumped up from the bed, walked over to him and took hold of his arm, pulling him up from the chair.

"It's true Lizzie. When you don't get enough sleep you began to feel too anxious and tense to relax plus no sleep means no energy. Combine all those things and a woman's libido goes into hibernation."

"Thank you Doctor Reddington! I appreciate your free consultation but you really must go now."

Lizzie all but shoved Red out of her motel room and slammed the door. Red and Dembe could hear the dead bolt click into place.

"Irritability is also a side effect!" Red called out.

Dembe cocked his head to the side as he looked silently at his boss and friend.

Red shrugged as he slipped on her black fedora hat. "I don't know what she got so upset about. I was just passing along a bit of valuable information."

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	15. Episode 15 - The Major - No 75

A/N: This is one of the shorter ones in the story but I promise the next one is longer. I had trouble coming up with something for this episode :\

* * *

" _Maybe you should stop thinking about it and do it."_

Red stared at Dembe for several moments but bowing his head.

"I know it's going to be hard Raymond but it's something that has to be done. She's going to find out eventually and it would be best to hear it from you." Dembe said.

Red raised his head. "How would she find out if not from me?"

Dembe raised an eyebrow. "You're looking for her ex husband to bring him back to her."

"I'm not bringing him back to her. I'm using him to clear her name."

Dembe shook his head. "The details are unimportant Raymond. Bottom line is, you are bringing Tom Keen back into her life. Once he comes back he's not going to leave again willing."

Red frowned. "You think he's going to stay and try to win her back? You think he cares for her."

"We both know he cares for her Raymond. He didn't mean too but he does. Once we find him, you're going to blow his cover and chances are he won't be able to do another job for a very long time. He won't have any other place to go. He will go to her."

Red sighed as he shook his head, staring silently out the window.

"Once he goes to her, it will just be a matter of time before he tells her everything. To help regain her trust. You must tell her before he does." Dembe said.

"How do I even begin that conversation Dembe?" Red asked softly.

"You don't begin it Raymond. Just say it. Tell her what you did and hopefully she will allow you to explain yourself. Give her your reasons why you did what you did." Dembe said.

Red looked up at the man who had been his conscience for far too many years. "And if she doesn't let me explain?"

Dembe looked at his friend sadly. "She will Raymond. Maybe not right then as her hurt and anger will be very strong but I fully believe she will in time. She does care for you Raymond. At the end of the day she does have feelings for you."

"She shouldn't." Red stated.

Dembe gave his friend a small smile. "You said the same thing to me many moons ago when I told you I cared for you and I would stay by your side."

"I meant it then and I mean it now. You and her shouldn't care." Red said deeply.

"And yet..." Dembe stated with a small smile on his face.

After a heartbeat, Red returned his smile. He squeezed Dembe's shoulder as he walked past him, making his way to the door.

"Come Dembe. You have given me much to think about and there is still work to be done before we can call it a day."

Dembe nodded as he followed faithfully behind the man who saved him all those years ago.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	16. Episode 16 - Tom Keen - No 7

" _You may have given up on us but I haven't."_

Lizzie stared silently at Red after his statement. She was more stressed and overwhelmed then she could ever remember being. She exhaled a deep breath as she sat down in the cold metal chair next to Red and looked up at him.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Red."

"You do look a little pale and drawn around the eyes. Are you getting enough sleep?"

Lizzie ran both hands through her hair. "How can I sleep? My head won't stop pounding, I'm so nauseated I haven't eaten in two days and I'm pretty sure I had a panic attack this morning in the shower."

Red frowned. "Lizzie you must eat. Most likely your head is hurting because you are hungry and probably a bit dehydrated. As for the panic attack, Lizzie you need to calm down. You know meditation would do wonders for you. I know a guy…"

"Calm down!? Red how can I calm down? I'm on trial to see if I have to go to trial for _murder!"_ Lizzie exclaimed. She could feel a tightening beginning in her chest and her eyes start to burn with unshed tears.

Red stood up from his position on the table and went down onto one knee in front of her.

"Lizzie stop. Look at me and breathe." Red said taking hold of her hands in his.

Lizzie did as he instructed.

"Now listen to me. You may have made a bad judgement call when you held Tom captive on that boat but at the time you were angry, hurt and wanted answers. While it started off as a perhaps selfish move, it ending up helpful. Both to you and to me with regards to Berlin. You did not kill the harbourmaster, you are not a murderer and you are not going to jail."

"How do you know that?" Lizzie whispered as she stared down at him.

Red gave her a small smile. "Lizzie think about it. Think of all I have done to protect you. Do you really believe I'm actually going to stand back and allow you to _ever_ go to prison? Guilty or not?"

All that he had done to protect her. Sam's face immediately popped into her head. Red's statement both calmed and upset her that the same time. Sam. Oh God if he were alive and knew what she had done.

"What is it Lizzie? What are thinking about?" Red asked, seeing her slowly getting upset again.

"Sam." she whispered. Lizzie fought to keep the onslaught of tears from coming but knew it was a losing battle.

"What about him?" Red asked, rubbing his thumb across her hand.

"If he were alive right now he would be horrified at what I have become." Lizzie managed to get out as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Lizzie…" Red started to say.

"He didn't raise me to be like this." she said gesturing to herself. "He wouldn't even recognize the person I've allowed myself to become. God, he would probably disown me if he knew what I have done."

Lizzie was starting to feel like she did this morning in the shower. She couldn't get enough air and her ears were starting to ring.

"Elizabeth!" she heard Red shout. Lizzie blinked the tears away as she met his gaze.

"Now you listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. We've been over this and as for your father, you were the single greatest thing in Sam's life. Raising you into the woman you are was his biggest accomplishment and Sam told me that numerous times. I don't think there could be a single thing you could do or say that would have made that man ashamed of you. He thought you were absolutely perfect. There has never been a father more proud of his daughter then Sam was of you." Red said to her.

Lizzie sniff as she took in Red's words.

"Lizzie I don't want you to ever say or even think like that again. That man adored you."

Lizzie gave Red a nod as she took a deep breath.

A knocking on the metal door echoed throughout the room.

"We need to go if you want to be in Munich by dinner time." Dembe said deeply.

Red nodded as Lizzie wiped her face with her hands. They both stood up.

"I must go Lizzie, I'm sorry." Red stated picking up his hat from the table.

"No no it's okay. I'm fine now. Is Ressler going with you? The two of you were speaking when I came out of the elevator." Lizzie asked as she tried to clean up her face.

Red sighed. "It looks that way. He thinks a lot of you."

Lizzie smiled. "I know. Ressler's not a bad guy just a bit…"

"Tenacious? Bullheaded? Stiff, cantankerous, relentless to the point of annoying, doesn't know when he's not wanted?"

"Set in his ways." Lizzie said with a smile.

Red shrugged. "Same thing. I'll be back as soon as I can. In the mean time, try to relax. Read a book, watch one of those old black and white movies you love so much and for God sake Lizzie, eat something!"

Lizzie nodded. "I will. I'll get Chinese on the way home."

Red looked at her silently.

"I will. I promise." Lizzie said.

Red nodded. He slipped his hat back on as he made his way to the door.

"I'll phone when I have news."

Lizzie nodded. "Thanks Red."

Red opened the door and they both made their way back to the main area, with Dembe following behind. They found Ressler in the same spot by the elevators he was when they left him. He was quietly speaking to Samar.

"Ah there you are Donald. Same place as I left you. I bit too much like a golden retriever but commendable." Red said with a smile.

Ressler gave Red a glare. "Are you ready to go? We're wasting time."

"Having a delightful conversation with a beautiful woman is never a waste of time Donald." Red teased.

Ressler rolled his eyes as the three men stepped into the elevator.

"Don't worry Liz. We'll find Keen and bring him back." Ressler said to Lizzie who was standing next to Samar.

She nodded, crossing her arms. "I know." she said before locking eyes with Red. "I'm not worried."

Red gave her a wink as the doors closed and the elevator slowly made it's descent down.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	17. Episode 17-The Longevity Initiative No97

" _If they've made a breakthrough, they'll need to test it."_

" _On innocent victims."_

" _With any luck I'll be dead wrong. Perhaps you'll have a better sense once you've spoken to Roger Hobbs."_

Lizzie sighed. "I was really hoping to have a slow day today."

Red nodded. "Yes. If this hadn't been so important I would have waited till tomorrow to bring this case to you."

"It's okay."

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Lizzie rubbing the unmarked bottle of wine in front of her, lost in old memories, while Red watched her from his seat. Lizzie started to grin.

"I wonder what it tastes like?

"Awful. I told you it's probably undrinkable by now. You have to store and process wine properly for it to taste right and this was not." Red chuckled.

"No I mean even without all that. We were just having fun when we made it. Sam tried to make me believe he knew what he was doing but he didn't." Lizzie said laughing. "We made it in an old five gallon Ozarka water jug for God sake!"

Red grinned as he listened to her.

"We laid out all the ingredients on the kitchen table and Sam just said to toss a little of everything in. We didn't even measure anything. We put in white sugar, brown sugar, honey. Oh! And the book we got said to use wine yeast but all we had was baker's yeast and Sam said it was the same thing." Lizzie said laughing out loud.

Red chuckled as he thought of his old friend's antics.

Lizzie slowly stopped laughing and a feeling of sadness filled her. "Oh I miss him."

Red frowned sadly. "I know Lizzie but I meant what I said. He would be...so proud of you. You are strong, independent, clever and so smart. I could go on but then we wouldn't get any work done for the rest of the day."

Lizzie wiped away the few single tears that were on her cheeks.

"You are...an incredible woman Lizzie. I hope you know that."

Lizzie up looked and gave him a small smile.

After a few moments, Red stood from his seat and slipped on his hat.

"Let me know if you decided to change your evening's plans. I would join you and your friends however I am not a fan of Wing Yee's. Why you like that place is beyond me."

Lizzie's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You don't like it?! Why not? It's the best!"

Red began to rezip the wine bag he brought with him. "The white rice was hard, the wonton and noodle soup tasted like pure salt, the scallops were way past their prime and the black bean sauce they served with the mussels tasted like pre packaged brown gravy."

"I've never had any of that. I always get the pork fried rice, the peppered chicken, shrimp lo mein, an order of crab rangoons and sometimes the sauteed snow peas." Lizzie stated.

Red gave her a small smile. "I know."

Lizzie met his gaze and grinned. "Right. I can't believe you didn't like it. The place is always packed!"

"Yes it does seem to be a watering hole of sorts for your age group doesn't it? One night we'll make the drive into Philadelphia and I'll take you to Ming's. You have to make reservations three days in advance but it's remarkable."

Lizzie had to bite down on her tongue to keep from laughing as a thought crossed her mind while he was speaking.

Red grinned and raised his eyebrow. "Am I amusing you Lizzie?"

Lizzie couldn't hold back the laugh that came out. "No it's nothing. I just thought you were going to say you knew of a charming little place just outside of Beijing if I wanted _real_ Chinese food."

"Oh I do however I don't think you would like to make the long journey after working all day. Plus I don't really have the time to spare to go that far out of the way today. Perhaps this weekend we could take a trip? I'd have you home before Monday morning."

Lizzie shook her head as a broad smile took over her face.

The End!


	18. Episode 18 - Vanessa Cruz - No 117

A/N: Remember all _italic_ sentences are actual dialog from the show :)

* * *

Red sat silently in the backseat of the Mercedes as Dembe sat behind the wheel. They had just arrived at the place Lizzie had suggested they meet.

What had changed her mind? After all these weeks of him asking her for the Fulcrum why was she willing to hand it over now? She had been dead set against giving it to him. Red didn't really believe his little speech yesterday afternoon over the phone had anything to do with it. Lizzie was one of the very few people who wasn't intimidated by him. So what had changed her mind so quickly?

Red was so lost in thought that he would never have noticed Lizzie's arrival had Dembe not said his name. Red immediately turned to look at him in the rear view mirror when he saw the black Suburban parked in front of the Mercedes.

Red and Dembe quickly stepped out of the car. Red began walking towards Lizzie, slipping on his hat while Dembe hung back to scan the area as he always did.

She looks upset Red thought to himself. Not upset in an angry sort of way but upset nonetheless. Maybe in shock? She was pale. What had happened?

" _What's wrong?" Red asked when they finally came face to face next to the curb._

" _I just spent the last 48 hours dealing with a man who is a lifelong habitual, pathological liar."_

" _Tom."_

" _Yes Tom."_

" _Lizzie..."_

" _Don't give me advice." Lizzie said. "This man, this liar told me something…"_

Son of a bitch Red thought. So that's what changed her mind. She knows. The man known as Tom Keen told her everything. But why? Why now? He was locked on that boat for four months and he never said a word. Why now all of a sudden? What's the point?

" _...Something that I need you to confirm. Now before I ask I expect you to give me the dignity of a yes or a no. Do you understand?"_

Dembe had been right that day. He should have told her long ago. He should have been the one to sit her down and tell her the whole ugly story. To explain himself and beg her to understand but it was too late now.

" _Yes."_

" _I'm the one who hired Tom Keen to enter your life."_

God her eyes he thought painfully. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed about her that night long ago. Big and blue and in pain. Eyes that had seen way too much for someone as young as she was. Now, twenty plus years later, they were still big and still blue and still filled with so much pain.

And all because of him.

Red pushed back the feelings of despair as he continued on…

" _Can I explain?"_

" _No. You can not explain._

Lizzie's whole body was shaking as she reached into her black bag and pulled out a small plastic case and opened it. Inside held what he had always thought to be the thing that would give him his life back. Now it was the thing that was taking his life away.

" _This is all you wanted. Now you have it."_

" _Lizzie when I hired Tom…"_

" _I said please do not attempted to explain why. I don't care why. I just want this to stop. I want all this to stop right now!"_

Lizzie walked past him and slammed down the case onto the hood of the Mercedes.

" _TAKE IT!"_

This was it he thought. There was so coming back from this. He had lost her. He barely noticed the sad look on Dembe's face when he suddenly felt his chest explode and his back slam onto the pavement.

" _RAYMOND!"_

Pain. Difficulty breathing. Blood coming out of his mouth. Those were the things that registered in his mind as he heard Dembe shout his name.

" _DEMBE!"_

Lizzie he thought. She was still here. She hadn't left him. Not yet anyway. He could feel himself being pulled a short distance and then felt something heavy pressing on his chest. He could hear the sound of guns firing over the loud ringing in his ears.

So that's what happened he thought. I've been shot. The Director didn't waste much time did he?

He felt the pressure on his chest once more and tried with all his might to open his eyes. Forcing his lids to open, he managed to make out the face of a dark haired angel hovering above his.

Or was that Lizzie's face he thought.

Not that it mattered really. They were both one and the same.

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	19. Episode 19 - Leonard Caul - No 62

" _Mr. Kaplan?"_

" _There's a warehouse. 5312 Mass Avenue. Say it back."_

" _5312 Mass Avenue."_

" _Get there now. They'll be waiting."_

" _Who will?"_

Lizzie asked into the phone but Mr. Kaplan had already ended the call. Lizzie closed the cell phone as Red coughed and choked once more in the back seat. Lizzie reached to him from the front seat and continued applying pressure to his chest in an effort to slow down the bleeding.

" _Hold on. Please."_

Lizzie begged him. Red started coughing once more only deeper and more gurgled.

"Elizabeth you need to get back there and raise his head up. He's trying to choke from all the blood." Dembe said as he drove through yet another yellow light.

Lizzie nodded and immediately started climbing into the backseat. Usually the back of the Mercedes was amazingly comfortable and roomy but this time it was far too cramped as she tried not to move or cause Red any more discomfort than what he was already feeling.

Lizzie finally managed to raise his head up enough to allow her to sit in the seat behind Dembe and place Red's head on her lap while continuing to press her scarf on his chest.

"Lizzie." Red mumbled through the pain.

"Red don't talk. We are almost to Mr. Kaplan. Everything is going to be fine." Lizzie said with a shaking voice.

Before Red could respond, he started to cough again. Lizzie placed her left hand behind his head to raise him up off her lap. She had never touched the back of his head before. She could feel the short hairs tickle her palm and two of her fingers were touching his slight bald spot.

Lizzie didn't understand why but it felt like a very intimate moment to her. Lizzie always felt the touching of a person's head was rather..personal. It didn't make sense really. There were so many other places on a person's body that were far more so but nonetheless that's how she felt.

Maybe because it was so close to the face. When you touch someone's face it was usually in affection. It showed trust when someone allowed you to touch their face. One could do a lot of damage if they wanted to especially being so close to the neck.

Lizzie was jarred out of her thoughts when Dembe made a sharp left turn.

"We're almost there Elizabeth." Dembe said.

Red was still moaning in pain when she laid his head back down on her lap. Red opened his eyes and made eye contact with Lizzie but didn't say anything.

Lizzie forced herself to smile at him. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be fine Red just hold on."

Red didn't say anything, just continued to stare up at her. Lizzie tried to use the bottom of her jacket to wipe away the blood from his face but it really was no use as it still was coming, both from his mouth and nose. Lizzie frowned with worry.

How did this happen? Who did this? How did they know where he was? Was she the one they were following because they couldn't find him? Question after question ran through Lizzie's mind.

"We're here Elizabeth." Dembe said pulling quickly into an unmarked brick building.

Lizzie looked up to see bright lights shining around a large plastic tent of sorts. She then noticed Mr. Kaplan standing with several people wearing scrubs. As Dembe stopped the car, two EMT workers rushed forward pushing a hospital gurney to the car.

"Elizabeth you need to move so they can get to him. It's okay now." Dembe said to her softly before stepping out of the car.

Lizzie once again raised Red's head up and slid around him to climb back into the front seat. She could hear the back doors opening and several voices speaking at once but she couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

She stepped out of the passenger seat and looked around in shock. A full emergency room had been set up in the parking garage of an abandoned building. Watching the scene in front of her it was clear these were just regular, non criminal doctors and nurses who were on Red's payroll. Their services would only be called on in the case of a life threatening emergency.

Lizzie watched as they wheeled Red inside the tent. Voices talking about blood pressure, pulse, blood lost and something about a collapsed lung. Lizzie never took her eyes off Red. He was still choking and coughing as they ripped his shirt opened and began to undress him, clearly preparing him for surgery. He was fading fast, even she could see that.

Just then Red held out his left hand in Lizzie's direction. She immediately went to him, placing her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze as she leaned over to look at his face as she placed her other hand on his chest, not far from the bullet hole.

Eyes glassy, face pale and blood still bubbling out of his mouth, Red forced his eyes open and locked eyes with her once again.

" _You need to find Leonard Caul."_

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	20. Episode 20 - Quon Zhang - No 87

" _By saving me, you revealed yourself to be a potent enemy. A target they will try to discredit or destroy. The smuggler. We need to find the smuggler."_

"That's going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack." Lizzie said.

Red nodded. "Yes. However, I have faith that you will be able to do it."

Lizzie inhaled then exhaled a deep breath as she turned to face forward in her seat. She and Red sat in a comfortable silence as they looked out over the lush green lawn and the beautiful blue lake that surrounded the house.

The sight, smell and sound of the water soothed Lizzie as she sat watching the water move gently. The smell was fresh and clean and because they were so far out of the city, all you could really hear were the birds chirping and the slight breeze of the cold wind. Lizzie almost wished she could just stay here forever and never leave. Just walk away from the FBI, Tom and the mess with the Cabal. Just spend the rest of her days here reading, cooking, swimming in the lake when it was warm and maybe even start that vegetable and herb garden she always wanted.

"You can't run away from your problems Lizzie. Not yet anyway." Red said deeply.

Lizzie whipped her head around at the sudden sound of his voice. She was so deep in her thoughts, she had forgotten he was even sitting next to her

"What?"

Red gave her a small smile. "You're thinking how nice it would be to stay here. To walk away from everything and start over."

"How on earth did you know that?" Lizzie asked.

"I can just tell. And mind you it would be nice. This place is one of my favorites. Peace and tranquility surrounds you when you are here but we can't walk away just yet." Red said. "We still have work that must be taken care of."

Lizzie chuckled. "I'm not running away. It was just a wayward thought. And there is no "we". You and I won't be running nowhere."

Red gave her another smile. "Yes we will."

"No we won't." Lizzie said, frowning.

"Yes we will. It's just a matter of time Lizzie. Bad things are coming for you and for me and when they do, the two of us will be leaving." Red said to her firmly. "Danger has been following me for twenty years now and I can handle that but when you saved me, you opened yourself up to it as well."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Please don't start with the whole "you shouldn't have saved me" speech again. We went over that the night of the mess with the Kings."

"And you still didn't listen to me. You shouldn't have saved me. You should have let me die. While it would have opened you up to greater danger, certain events would have gone into play upon my death that would have kept you safe. Now..." Red said.

"Red I was not going to let you die." Lizzie stated firmly. "As you said we still have work that needs to be. There's still criminals that have to be caught and I still have questions that I need answers too."

Red stayed silent as he watched her.

"And just in case you didn't hear me before, I will never, ever, be running away with you." Lizzie said.

Red grinned. "Sure you will but don't worry Lizzie. We're going to have a blast! I'll take you to places you probably haven't even heard of before."

Lizzie laughed out loud. "You're insane!"

Red continued to grin at her.

"Red we are not Bonnie and Clyde." Lizzie said gesturing between them.

"Ah yes Bonnie and Clyde. The famous outlaws who went on the run with one another." Red said. "Did you know that contrary to popular belief, Bonnie never actually shot or killed anybody. The whole time they were running from the police, it was always Clyde that did the killing and robbing. The only reason Bonnie stood by his side was out of loyalty and love. She knew what he was doing was wrong but she was so in love with him, none of that mattered."

Lizzie gave him a smile. "Red I'm not in love with you."

"Of course not Lizzie. That would be preposterous." Red said, grinning.

Lizzie shook her head at the turn of their conversation. She came here to discuss business. How Red always managed to change the subject and why she always allowed him too was bizarre to her.

Before their conversation could go any further, Dembe spoke for the first time since she had arrived.

"Raymond it's time for your therapy."

Red grunted.

"Therapy? What therapy?" Lizzie asked looking between the two men.

"His doctor has prescribed him a list of exercises he must do to help heal in his recovery. He refused to meet with a physical therapist so I'm helping him. He keeps fighting me on it." Dembe said softly.

Red turned to give him a deadpanned stare.

"What sort of exercises?" Lizzie asked.

"Some breathing techniques, mild stretching, gradual heavy lifting. Walking several times a day is the most important one. It will help with his pain, increase his endurance, improve mobility and help with the tightness in his chest from the surgery." Dembe said.

"Doesn't sound too bad. Why are you fighting him?" Lizzie asked.

"He doesn't like the exercises. He gets tired very easily and he's in pain, mainly because he won't take his pain medication and he absolutely refused to use the cane the doctor gave him." Dembe said.

"If you're not careful Dembe people are going to start calling you a Chatty Cathy." Red said with a frown.

"Why won't you use the cane?" Lizzie asked.

"It's an old man cane! I look ridiculous." Red said, clearly annoyed. "If I added a monocle I'd look like Mr. Peanut."

Lizzie chuckled as she stood up, folder in hand. "I have to go. Listen to Dembe Red. Do your exercises."

Red continued to frown as he looked out over the lake.

Lizzie felt an evil grin overtake her face. "Besides if we ever had to go on the run together, it sure would be a shame if you couldn't keep up with me!"

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	21. Episode 21 - Karakurt - No 55

" _It attacks the central nervous system within minutes of exposure."_

" _One person."_

" _But who?"_

" _I can only tell you what they're doing. I'm sorry but I can't tell you who they are doing it too."_

Lizzie watched Dr. Lauren Kimberly stare adoringly at Red who had turned and locked eyes with her. He wouldn't do it Lizzie thought to herself. He wouldn't.

Of course he would. The bastard.

Lizzie watched as Red took the file folder out of Dr. Kimberly's hand and, in almost slow motion, Lizzie watched as he leaned in and kissed first her left cheek and then her right and finally kissing her firmly, yet softly on the mouth. The doctor had brought her hand up to Red's face and was holding it close to her, thumb stroking his cheek as he kissed her.

The sight and not to mention the sounds they were making made Lizzie's stomach turn and yet she couldn't seem to move away fast enough. The image was now burned into her brain.

Disgusting.

Lizzie knew her face showed her repulsion. Whatever poker face she had had was long gone. Just as Red was starting to pull away, Lizzie finally force her body to turn. Avoiding Dembe's ever watchful eyes, she pulled her cell phone out from her pocket, intending to text Ressler with the new information.

"Lauren darling, I'm sorry but Ginger and I must go. I wish I could stay longer. Believe me." Red said going to pick up his coat from the table.

"Me too. We haven't spent anytime together for over a year and a half now. Why is that?" Lauren asked as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

Eww Lizzie thought. She could feel her gag reflex working overtime.

"Business before pleasure my dear." Red said slipping on his coat.

"That makes for a very dull life." Lauren whispered into Red's ear.

"Indeed." Red said grinning. He slipped on his fedora and turned to the doctor once more. "We really must go. Thank you for all your help."

"You're very welcome." Lauren said, flirtatiously. She turned to call out to Lizzie who was standing by the door on her phone, trying desperately to ignore the pair.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Lumire." Lauren called out.

Damn.

She was going to have to respond. Looking up quickly Lizzie replied, "You too. Thanks for your time."

"Oh think nothing of it. Oh! And think about what I said about the gloss. Try it sometime. I think in a nude or pale pink would work best for you." Lauren say with a broad smile.

Lizzie forced herself to return her smile but she was sure it probably looked more like a grimace.

Red kissed Lauren's cheek once more before making his way to meet Lizzie at the door with Dembe following closely behind. Lizzie pushed opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"So what did you think of Lauren, Lizzie?" Red asked, walking side by side with her.

God he's an ass.

"Helpful. Clearly knows her work." Lizzie offered.

"Yes she's very intelligent." Red said they walked out of the building's main doors and out into the parking lot.

Lizzie tried to keep her mouth shut. She really did. Just let it go Liz she thought to herself. She was biting down hard on her tongue but she still couldn't keep the words from coming out.

"She may be smart but she's rather annoying don't you think. She's not someone I would picture you with." Lizzie said.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Red smirk. Damn it!

"Now why would you say that?" Red asked.

Before Lizzie could reply they had arrived at the parked black Mercedes. She heard Dembe unlock the doors and she quickly slid into the backseat.

It didn't take Red long to make his way around the back of the car and slide in next to her. Dembe quickly followed suit as he got behind the wheel, started the car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Answer my question Lizzie. Why do you think Lauren and I wouldn't make a good pair?" Red asked, slipping off his hat.

"You mean besides the fact that you are a criminal who's wanted for murder, conspiracy, racketeering just to name a few?" Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Yes besides all that." Red said with a grin.

"She just seems to be rather...clingy don't you think?" Lizzie said. "But then again so was Madeline Pratt so maybe that is your type."

"Lizzie please know that no matter what, you are and always will be the most important woman in my life. Just because I seek...comfort in the arms of other women from time to time doesn't mean…" Red began saying.

"Oh my God! Will you please just shut up!" Lizzie shouted out loud. She so did not want to have this conversation.

"As you wish." Red said grinning. "But may I say one thing?"

Lizzie glared at him but said nothing.

"As for my "type" of woman, I only have one type and I assure you, it's not Lauren or Madeline."

Silence filled the car for several moments after that, Lizzie staring out the side window and Red staring at Lizzie. It was Lizzie who finally spoke.

"Can we please get back to Karakurt? We still have a psycho on the loose we need to catch."

"Yes of course." Red said turning his head forward.

" _So we know Karakurt is targeting one person and it's keyed to his or her DNA."_

" _Think. He bombed the C.I.A's Russian Section. That took time, money and no small amount of risk."_

The End!

A/N: Review :)


	22. Episode 22 - Tom Connolly - No 11

A/N: The bold song lyrics are from Elton John's Rocket Man which was the song playing overhead at the end of this episode. Also as always the _italic_ sentences are the actual dialog from the show :)

* * *

Episode 22 - Tom Connolly - No. 11

 **She packed my bags last night pre flight**

 **Zero hour nine a.m.**

 **And I'm gonna be high, as a kite by then**

 **I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife**

 **It's lonely out in space**

 **On such a timeless flight**

"Keep me posted." Red said as he flipped shut the standard black burner phone. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

Oh Lizzie what have you done.

Red had gotten call after call seconds after Lizzie had pulled the trigger on Tom Connolly. Calls from his lookout men, double agents and sources throughout the city had phoned one after the other to inform the boss Elizabeth Keen had just shot the United States Attorney General in cold blood. In front of witnesses.

Red sat silently in the back seat of the black Mercedes as Dembe drove slowly down the one way street. After speaking with Lizzie, he had phoned Mr. Kaplan and within minutes "plan B" was ready to take flight. "Plan B" had been mapped out long before he had even turned himself in to the FBI. What Red and his team would need to do if he and Lizzie ever needed to run. Red was smart. He knew it eventually would happen but he didn't think it would be this soon into the game and certainly not under these circumstances.

Red wasn't worried about getting out but they did need to act fast. As Dembe turned the corner, he immediately saw Lizzie sitting on the bench waiting for him. He was happy to see she did exactly as he instructed. For once he thought with grin.

His amusement vanished however as he stepped out of the car and saw her for the first time. She was scared. She was sitting alone, slightly hunched over with her hands in her lap. When she looked up and met his stare, Red couldn't help but notice how wide and dark her eyes looked against her pale face.

She was beautiful.

 **And I think it's gonna be a long long time**

 **Till touch down brings me round again to find**

 **I'm not the man they think I am at home**

 **Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man**

 **Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone**

Red turned to Dembe.

"Be safe Raymond." Dembe whispered as they embraced.

Dembe wasn't happy about being separated from his boss and friend but it was necessary. At least for now.

"I'll call when it's safe. Keep me posted." Red said softly, kissing the man's cheek.

Dembe nodded as the two men pulled away. He glanced at Lizzie before making his way back to the driver's side of the car.

Red slowly made his way to the woman on the bench. She raised her head to meet his eyes.

" _I remember. I remember everything."_

Red could swear his heart stopped beating at that moment. What did she say?

" _Remember what?"_

Lizzie blinked and glanced away quickly, blinking as if she was trying desperately not to burst into tears.

" _The night of the fire. I know what happened."_

Red continued to stare down at Lizzie in shock. No! NO! How? Oh God! Please no.

 **And I think it's gonna be a long long time**

 **Till touch down brings me round again to find**

 **I'm not the man they think I am at home**

 **Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man**

 **Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone**

" _You're my sin eater."_

" _Tried to be. But I failed. I never wanted you to be…"_

" _What?"_

" _Like me."_

Red shook his head, trying desperately to control his emotions. He ran his hands over his legs before placing his left hand on Lizzie's upper thigh and taking hold of her hand. She was trembling slightly and her skin was cold to the touch and somewhat clammy.

She felt perfect.

 **Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids**

 **In fact it's cold as Hell**

 **And there's no one there to raise them if you didn't**

 **And all this science, I don't understand**

 **It's just my job, five days a week**

 **A rocket man, a rocket man**

The stark white van pulled slowly away from the curb. This was it Lizzie thought with a sigh. Her life had changed drastically over the past two years but this was the end of that life. She was now a wanted criminal on the run. The very same type of person who she, as a special agent within the FBI, was sent out to catch. No more task force. No more cases. No more being an upstanding US citizen.

Lizzie could feel the tears forming once more behind her eyes. She had to fight back the urge to break down and cry.

What had she become? This was the first time Lizzie was truly happy and grateful that Sam was dead. Had he been alive right now, Lizzie closed her eyes at the thought of it. She could only imagine what this would have done to him. The little girl he had raised on his own was now wanted for murder. Her father's disappointed face flashed through her mind.

Lizzie was just about to lose it when she felt Red's hand once again taking hold of her own. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at the man next to her.

Raymond Reddington.

The man who was responsible for everything that has gone wrong in her life and yet the man who was responsible for saving her life in so many ways.

Lizzie took a deep breath and blinked as she turned away to face the front of the moving car.

 **And I think it's gonna be a long long time**

 **Till touch down brings me round again to find**

 **I'm not the man they think I am at home**

 **Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man**

 **Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone  
**

Red continued to stare forward during the long drive to the abandoned airport in upstate New York where his jet sat waiting. He could only imagine the thoughts and feeling running through Lizzie at that moment. She would have a hard time adjusting to this life. Life on the run. Living in hotels and safe houses that weren't your home, constantly looking over your shoulder for your enemies, never staying in one place for every long. It would be hard but Red was determined to make it as easy and pleasant for her as possible.

He was so deep in his thoughts of the places he wanted to take her that the sudden heaviness of Lizzie's head falling on his shoulder, almost startled him. He had to force himself not to turn and wrap his arms around her. Had it been Dembe driving up front he wouldn't have hesitated but since it wasn't, Red had to settle for tightening his hold and brushing his thumb softly back and forth over her hand, offering what little comfort he could at that moment.

 **And I think it's gonna be a long long time**

 **Till touch down brings me round again to find**

 **I'm not the man they think I am at home**

 **Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man**

 **Rocket man burnin out his fuse up here alone**

They were nearing the airport when the burner phone buzzed inside Red's coat pocket. Red moved carefully as to not wake Lizzie who had fallen into a semi-peaceful sleep.

Pulling out the phone, he saw it was Dembe.

Raul and DeSantos have been notified and will be waiting for your arrival. See attachments for other information...

Red pressed a few buttons with his thumb and waited for the attachments to load. Several surveillance photos began showing up. Cooper being escorted out by several agents, Connolly's body being rolled out and into a waiting ambulance, Ressler, Aram and Navabi inside the War Room looking up at pictures and information on both Red and Lizzie.

Red smirked. Oh Donald he thought with a soundless chuckle. The thought about who would now be in charge of the Task Force with Cooper away had crossed Red's mind very briefly.

Clearly Red had his answer.

Donald Ressler. His old friend.

Red clicked shut the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

Allies today, enemies tomorrow. Red shook his head with a grin as he thought back to those words he said to Donald all those months ago locked inside that God awful box.

Some things never change.

 **Now, I think it's gonna be a long long time**

 **And I think it's gonna be a long long time**

 **And I think it's gonna be a long long time**

 **And I think it's gonna be a long long time**

Red felt Lizzie move her head slightly against his arm. He looked down to see if she was waking up but her eyes were still closed and her face still relaxed.

Red smiled as he continued to stare at the beautiful creature sleeping next to him.

Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe every now and then...somethings do change.

The End!

A/N: And that's all she wrote! I want to thank everyone who reviewed/saved/favorited my little story over the past couple of months. It means so much to me to know that someone other than myself likes what I write ;)

I do plan on writing for season 3 this year so you will get this same idea for a story next Summer!

Also, this story is actually the second thing I wrote for this episode. The first one I wrote ended up being a little too long for this. I will post that as a separate story sometime this weekend (if I can remember LOL) so be on the look out for that. It's titled, Can't Have It All.


End file.
